


【原创】宠   物

by kennyyang



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, sp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennyyang/pseuds/kennyyang
Summary: sp预警，打屁股机器和木马play攻受都不走心
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	【原创】宠   物

“我不在家，你是不是很高兴？”  
“把监控打开，该玩游戏了，小朋友。”

妈的。  
看见手机上弹出的对话框，顾承逸脑子里只能弹出脏话。  
欲求不满、小肚鸡肠的老男人。  
再怎么骂骂咧咧，少年还是忍痛退出了打得正上头的游戏，麻利地打开了家里所有的摄像头，拨通了自家老攻的电话。  
“不错，动作很快。”陈亦恒的声音一如既往的低沉，可是他人不在跟前，顾承逸只觉得他就喜欢故作高深吓唬他。  
“两天没联系，是什么意思？”  
你也没主动找我啊！顾承逸翻个白眼，说：“在家里打Switch而已。”  
“哦，游戏机重要老公重要？”  
这老男人连Switch的醋都吃！  
“您您您，您最重要……”但顾承逸是没有骨气的，他懒散的本性让他反抗不了陈亦恒。  
“呵。”陈亦恒笑了一声，却叫顾承逸不寒而栗。“还算乖，我还以为你是在夜店玩疯了，把老公忘了呢。”  
嘿呀好气啊。不就刚毕业那阵子游手好闲，在酒吧泡了几天——结果自己被这老男人泡了——而已嘛，不要以为他是那种放荡的人好吗！说起来，我才该担心你，一个没事泡吧有钱有势的中年男人更可疑吧，是不是外面还养着好几个？  
想到这里，顾承逸才发现，陈亦恒好像没错怪他，他真的对这段感情不怎么上心……  
“我哪敢啊……”  
“嗯，知道你怂。不过，老公出差有点无聊，想看你玩游戏了。”  
我呸，老男人说的游戏肯定不是switch，不然老子倒立吃屎。  
“去游戏间。”陈亦恒发号施令，自己也切了一下监控的屏幕，看着自己圈养的雀儿不情不愿地走进那个摆满“玩具”的房间。

“自己给小屁股热个身吧，嗯，我想想……就到C级标准吧？”  
顾承逸一口气没上来，差点哽住。  
C级才叫热个身啊？你想我死直说。

陈亦恒这两天是真的有点累了，搬着笔记本躺在了床上，才拿起手机对着那端半晌没动作的少年说：“小逸嫌轻吗？”  
“没有没有……”顾承逸按下免提，把手机放在一边，自己爬上了一台机器，主体像个行军床的部分。  
同时，独自在宾馆的陈亦恒按下电话静音，把耳机插在了笔记本上，游戏室监控搭配的收音装置更高级。

他看着自己的小情人趴在机器显示器前，滴滴滴地摁了几下设定好程序。其实这玩意儿是可以语音输入的，毕竟设计出来是大多供给自慰的客户使用。  
终于小情人脱下了那身没有线条的家居服，露出了陈亦恒无论看过、玩过多少次，还是爱不释手的一段漂亮腰身、翘臀、细腿，是属于年轻人的圆润光滑。  
陈亦恒无声地调近了镜头，让那白得反光的肌肤占据屏幕中央。

顾承逸深呼出一口气，像伸懒腰的猫一样舒展自己的四肢。只要在规定范围内摆好姿势，保持三十秒，机器会自动束紧他的手脚，紧接着是腰和大腿。  
现在他只有脑袋和手指能摆动了，当然他还可以绷紧全身的肌肉做抵抗状，但是恐怕会造成淤青紫胀，会失去红肿甚至透亮的肉感。  
啧……那个老男人的喜好。

很快他耳朵贴着的床板传来轻微的机械运作声，严丝合缝的束带微微松开又收紧，顾承逸的身体随着机器转动，头和脚耷拉下来，屁股自然朝天。他的上衣不由自主地滑落一截，有些凉。两只仿真臂旋转着升起，泛着金属光泽的手指间握着皮拍，在他背后严阵以待。  
陈亦恒远程调节了一下游戏室的空调。

“啪。啪。”柔韧的皮拍在他臀肉最上方落了两下，很轻，这是在最后确认击打范围。顾承逸触手可及的地方有一个大红色的“STOP”按钮，可以在任何时刻绝对终止这台打屁股机器的一切操作，但他只是默默攥紧双拳，在心里数着最后十秒。

“啪！啪！”清脆响亮的着肉声在游戏中回荡，也尽数传入了千里之外陈亦恒的耳膜。皮拍有规律地在臀肉上击打，左右各挨了一记才算一下。从上到下，再从下到上，落点极其精确，十来下就将两团肉的每一处都照顾个遍，染上淡淡粉色。而每打过这样的一轮，机械臂都会增加一点力道。

待到五十下打完，顾承逸的屁股均匀红了一层，颜色漂亮，微微发着热。顾承逸又吐了一口气，这点前菜对他来说尚算轻松。不过，亲手设定程序的他知道接下来的板子不会好挨，希望自己能撑住了，像刚才一样一声不吭扛下来，在空无一人的游戏室里自己被机器打屁股打到哭也太耻了。

冰冷的长条尺状板抵上两瓣充分预热过的臀肉，激得他微微一抖。新型高分子塑胶板，轻薄质硬、不易形变、不易导热，抽下来的滋味……  
“啪！啪！”  
顾承逸的腿根不由得绷紧。太特么疼了，他记得头回挨这玩意儿的时候，只一下，眼泪哗就掉下来了。  
如果不是为了尽快打到C级标准，他也不会选这大杀器。此时机器每抽落一记都稍作停顿，慢慢挪到下一块皮肉上贴上，随即再迅速高抬重落，给予痛击。这种不紧不慢的节奏是顾承逸怕自己受不了才选定的，可此时辗转受了二十记的他又觉得未免太磨人了。他的臀肉已经不复平整光滑，薄薄肿起一层，红得越发深重。而塑胶板依旧冷硬无情，一板一眼按照程序规定，先轻轻用凉意安抚一下即将受责的部位，再狠狠砸下来，发出骇人的炸响。  
“啪！啪！”  
有四十了吧……顾承逸的眼圈已经红了，他已经抑制不住随着板落发出小声的痛哼。  
不过根据他的经验，此时身后应该是滚烫深红的尺痕交叠，能肿起一指高，算是符合老变态的要求了。  
第五十下精确无误地击在臀腿交际处，机械臂完成任务，垂到了一边。  
“嘶……”真的好疼，顾承逸趴着一动都不想动，屁股上的痛并不能随着停下责打而停止叫嚣，肿胀着散发惊人的热度。

突然，熟悉的凉意袭上了高肿的臀峰，激得顾承逸臀肉猛地绷紧，又是疼得怕得一阵哆嗦，肿肉颤颤。

“宝贝，今天表现不错，再加二十下吧？”

沉寂半天的手机突然传来了陈亦恒……不，老变态的声音！  
凸(艹皿艹 )你大爷的！顾承逸心中狂骂，猛地抬头，可腰和手臂受制，他挣了两下还是狼狈地跌回了台面，牙根都要咬断，最后嘴上还是只敢弱弱地喊一声：“陈亦恒……我疼……”

“乖。”陈亦恒已经放下了手机。

可怕的塑胶板又抽了下来，不同的是这回是陈亦恒远程做出的指令，不仅打得极快极重，要打哪个部位也是随机的，又是落在顾承逸已经彻底肿起的屁股肉上，效果更是翻倍。  
才五下，少年的眼泪就控制不住地往下掉，痛呼声也越来越大。  
“啪！啪！”“啪！啪！”  
“呜……呜！”

陈亦恒听着小东西隐忍又难耐的声音，看着屏幕正中通红肉团在重击下大幅度颤悠着，在完全摸不到规律的抽打下惊恐地弹跳，不禁也起了反应，恨不得伸手在那软肉上狠狠抓两把，再用力揉一揉那些深红的檩子，感受那可怜臀肉的滚烫热度。

这二十下只用了之前不到十下的时间就打完了，可顾承逸已被打掉了仅剩的从容，即使放开了束带也不能停止抽泣。

“小逸？”陈亦恒自觉已耐心等了好一会儿，可他一开口那小东西刚歇的哭声又变大了。  
“再磨蹭下去你的小屁股可就凉了？”陈亦恒总是能用温柔的语气，厚颜无耻地说出羞耻感爆表的话。又或者是用商量的态度，不容拒绝地威胁他。

顾承逸抽抽噎噎，一手抹着哭花了的小脸一手扶着把手站起来，模样可怜极了。  
可他心里却在想，那个老男人是不是已经等得痿掉了，哼哼……嘶，屁股好疼，不想站起来……

“今天清洗过了吗，宝贝？”  
“没……没有……”  
“去做，多用一袋。”  
“……”

顾承逸打开游戏室隔间的门，里面放置了扩张、灌肠的用具，水管以及马桶。他刚取了注射器，陈亦恒阴魂不散的声音又在背后响起：“拿出来做。”  
因为隔间没有摄像头呗。顾承逸低下头时狂翻白眼，到底还是磨磨蹭蹭地拿了三袋灌肠液，在空旷的房间跪撅着通红的屁股，肩膀支地，忍住十二分的羞耻背过手向后穴探去，一手分开两瓣依旧炽痛的肿肉，一手将软管塞入。  
被注入的感觉很怪异，又凉又胀，尤其是今天还比平常多不少液体。稍微一颤，整个肚子都跟着晃悠，下意识地夹紧屁股又使他疼痛不已。  
“我能去……”  
“不急，老公帮你计时呢。”  
我计你个大头鬼。顾承逸留下插入的部分做肛塞，艰难地收回别在身后的手，把自己撑起来一点，但还是跪撅的姿势。太难受了，每一分每一秒都过于难熬了，不动疼，动了更疼。

不过五分钟而已，陈亦恒觉得自己已经够仁慈了。他的“去吧”刚出口，顾承逸几乎就爬似的跑进了隔间，狠狠撞上了门。  
真是小孩子脾气。

坐在马桶上屁股里外都疼的顾承逸朝黑漆漆的小门外比了个中指。

不过，很奇怪的是，老变态叫他做“充分的扩张”时却没再作妖。  
用自己最喜欢的芦荟润滑剂和没开电源的按摩棒插入后穴做机械活塞运动的顾承逸如是想。

“好了？”陈亦恒耐心地等到他的小雀儿再没有可拖延的理由。为了最后的丰盛主菜，他可以容忍冷掉的例汤。

“也许你会喜欢骑马的，宝贝儿。”

游戏室中间矗立着巨大的马，通体银白色金属质感，英俊的马头像是摆在别墅里的艺术品。  
可它还是叫做“木马”。

“不……不行！我……我会坏掉的……”顾承逸真的惊恐起来，可他没有逃跑的力量与勇气，他颤抖着手捧起电话，祈求那边的男人，“陈亦恒……老公……我受不了的，至少，至少等你回家咱们再玩好不好……”  
“小逸，相信我，我控制着呢。我不会让它伤害你的，只是玩玩。”  
“乖孩子。”  
“相信老公，你今天一定可以的，你会上去……享受它。”  
“乖。”

顾承逸再清楚不过了，他无路可逃。  
那，也许应该在陈亦恒失去对他的怜惜之前上去。

竖立着巨大假阳具的木马很高，他需要踩着做成马镫样的踏板才能爬上去。顾承逸再次掰开已经饱受捶楚的臀肉，用湿润的穴口艰难地对准那根硕大的凶器。太大了，他看一眼都想哭，可他刚才已经对着电话流尽了眼泪。  
他刚抖着腿吃下一半，脚下踏空，他冷不防重重跌落，结结实实被贯穿到极深处。被打得熟透的臀肉亦是砸在了木马布满凹凸纹路的塑胶层，疼得他惨叫一声。  
失重之下顾承逸下意识地抱住了木马的头部，却触发了隐藏开关，身下蛰伏的凶兽顿时暴起，前后大幅度摇摆起来，每次都能颠得他的屁股悬空又“啪”地落下，渐渐竟变成有节奏的击打声。  
同时插着他穴眼的假阳具也随之有力抽插起来，不顾他被摇摆的惯性扯得生疼的穴口，一次次精准地捣弄在他最敏感的软肉上。顾承逸几乎承受不住这种极致的刺激，哆嗦着射了出来，可是高潮后的身子依然逃不开这可怕的凶物，不应期使他更加难捱过身下凶狠的操弄。  
终于他被肏到第二次硬起，体内固定频率进出的假阳具突然改变了程序，越来越快地操弄起来。他本以为有所适应的节奏立刻被打乱，疯了似的哭求哀嚎，却也不能让冷冰冰的机器停下。顾承逸以为自己快要被肏死，可前端又到达了高潮，精液断断续续打湿了小腹。  
他竟然被木马玩射了两次。顾承逸沉浸在这个绝望的事实中，没注意到自己生生被肏肿的后穴也在规律地收缩着，吐出一股一股的黏液。  
假阳具头部居然也同时射出温热的液体，直直打在他抽搐不已的穴肉深处，木马终于停止了晃动。  
顾承逸刚刚喘息两声，以为可以休息，却发现马镫迟迟没有升上来。陈亦恒不可能有这种失误，难道说游戏还没有……  
穴里突然像被火烧了似的疼起来，他忍不住用哭哑的嗓子发出一声哀嚎。那木马射出来居然全是辛辣的姜汁……

而被顾承逸在心里百般诅咒的陈亦恒，早就保存了视频文件，迫不及待地用手抚慰起身前勃起的性器……  
唯一不满意的就是，小东西被肏的神志不清时也不知道喊两声“老公”来听。

“cnm！”好不容易从木马上下来的顾承逸发现电话早挂了，差点气晕过去。


End file.
